Epic Illustrated Vol 1 30
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Selling Insurance | Writer2_1 = Dave Sim | Penciler2_1 = Dave Sim | Penciler2_2 = Gerhard | Inker2_1 = Dave Sim | Inker2_2 = Gerhard | Colourist2_1 = Gerhard | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = The Girl Next Door | Writer3_1 = Dave Sim | Penciler3_1 = Dave Sim | Penciler3_2 = Gerhard | Inker3_1 = Dave Sim | Inker3_2 = Gerhard | Colourist3_1 = Gerhard | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Writer4_1 = Larry Todd | Penciler4_1 = Mark Bodé | Inker4_1 = Mark Bodé | Colourist4_1 = Mark Bodé | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Cobalt-60 | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Cobalt-60 Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Archie Goodwin | Penciler5_1 = Alix Berenzy | Inker5_1 = Alix Berenzy | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Unicorn Autumn | Synopsis5 = There isn't any dialog for this story, so some of the synopsis is subjective to interpretation. The story opens showing a unicorn wandering into a clearing, with aged, crumbling and vine covered marble roman columns around a pool in a forest. At the far end of the pool, is a marble statue of an angel sitting on it's heels, serenely; it's face downcast. The unicorn wanders over and views the statue, appreciatively. Based on the title, and the length of the unicorn's goatee, it could be reasoned that the unicorn is elderly and seeks an idyllic location to spend it's winter years, which the small clearing/glade personifies. Later, the unicorn awakes to see some wretched goblin-like creatures trashing the clearing and using ropes to pull the angel statue down. Enraged, the unicorn fights off the small horde, becoming fatally wounded as the last of the goblins are driven off. The unicorn lays down in front of the statue (and dies) as it starts to rain. The last image is a close up of the angel statue, the rain running down the cheeks of it's downcast face, as if crying for the unicorn. | Writer6_1 = Jo Duffy | Penciler6_1 = Kent Williams | Inker6_1 = Kent Williams | Colourist6_1 = Kent Williams | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = The Sign | Synopsis6 = | Writer7_1 = Alan Zelenetz | Penciler7_1 = Charles Vess | Inker7_1 = Charles Vess | Colourist7_1 = Charles Vess | Letterer7_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor7_1 = Ralph Macchio | StoryTitle7 = Raven Banner | Synopsis7 = | Writer8_1 = Rick Geary | Penciler8_1 = Rick Geary | Inker8_1 = Rick Geary | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | StoryTitle8 = Journey to Outer Earth | Synopsis8 = | Writer9_1 = Tim Conrad | Penciler9_1 = Tim Conrad | Inker9_1 = Tim Conrad | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = Ken Bruzenak | Editor9_1 = | StoryTitle9 = Toadswart | Synopsis9 = | Writer10_1 = Pepe Moreno | Penciler10_1 = Pepe Moreno | Inker10_1 = Pepe Moreno | Colourist10_1 = Pepe Moreno | Letterer10_1 = | Editor10_1 = | StoryTitle10 = The Fix | Synopsis10 = | Notes = * "The End of the Earth" is the fifth chapter of The Last Galactus Story. * "Selling Insurance" and "The Girl Next Door" are stories. * "Raven Banner" is a seven-page excerpt from "The Raven Banner: A Tale of Asgard" in . * "Toadswart" is the fifth chapter of Toadswart. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}